1. Field of the Invention
The present application pertains to a water fixture having a shower diverter, and more particularly to an integral shower diverter that meters liquid soap into bath water.
2. Description of the Related Art
To make bathing more hygienic and entertaining, liquid soap is often added to generate bubbles and foam. Manually dispensing is problematic in that the concentrated liquid soap does not receive sufficient agitation from the flow of water from the faucet to fully mix and froth.